Cooking
by Ran Hikari Ozora V6
Summary: Tapi, Sanae-/Aku tidak akan meracuni mu/Bukan itu maksudku?/Kalau begitu diam dan lihatlah, Tuan Ozora/ maaf buat kegajean ceritanya serta typo yang brserakan./TsubasaXSanae


**Captain Tsubasa : Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Cooking : Ozora Haruka (R-OH)**

.

.

.

Tirai kobalt menyelimuti malam. Bintang yang dingin bersinar redup begitu pun dengan sang bulan yang menghiasi langit malam kota Barcelona.

Sanae Nakazawa, mantan menejer klub sepak bola SMU Nankatsu. Nekat pergi ke kota tempat dimana sang tunangan berada. Lantaran cemas dengan keadaan sang tunangan yang kabarnya baru saja di turunkan menjadi pemain B Catalunia.

Kini Sanae telah berada di apartemen Tsubasa yang cukup sederhana. Tengah membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Sanae, sudahlah. Kita makan malam diluar saja. Kau kan baru saja sampai." tawar Tsubasa yang sejak tadi hanya melihat dari meja makan.

"Tidak apa! Lagi pula sudah lama kan kau tak makan masakan Jepang." jawab Sanae yang sibuk mengolah bahan-bahan makanan.

"Tapi, Sanae-"

"Aku tidak akan meracuni mu."

"Bukan itu maksudku?"

"Kalau begitu diam dan lihatlah, Tuan Ozora."

Tsubasa hanya dapat menghela nafas. Menanggapi sang tunangan yang agak keras kepala.

Sanae tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku membuatkan makan malam untuk Tsubasa. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku saat ini._

 _Tapi aku melakukan ini bukan untuk keegoisan hatiku. Aku melakukanya demi Tsubasa._

 _Yah, demi, Tsubasa !_

 _Kalian tau betapa murungnya Tsubasa saat aku datang. Aku hampir tak percaya kalau itu Tsubasa. Dia terlihat begitu terpuruk karna tak bisa masuk tim inti. Padahal kemapuan Tsubasa itu sangat hebat. Tapi kenapa dia tak bisa masuk tim A dan malah masuk tim B. Mungkinkah pelatih itu matanya sedang sakit, makanya dia tidak bisa melihat kemampun hebat Tsubasa. Ah mungkin saja._

 _Bagi Tsubasa mungkin inilah cobaan terberatnya selama ia berkalir dalam dunia sepak bola yang sangat dicintainya. Sampai-sampai dia menjadi begitu terpuruk. Tapi aku yakin, Tsubasa pasti akan bangit. Tsubasa ku bukanlah orang yang mudah patah semangat hanya karna hal seperti ini. Dia adalah burung Phoniex yang tak akan pernah mati yang akan terus berjuang sampai batas kemampuanya._

 _Aku percaya pada Tsubasa. Karna itu aku tak boleh membuatnya tambah sedih. Aku harus menghiburnya. Memberinya semangat seperti biasanya._

 _Yosh! Semangat Sanae, kau harus membuat makanan yang enak untuk Tsubasa._

.

.

.

 _Dari meja makan aku terus memperhatikan Sanae. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mengalihkan pandangan ku dari gerak-geriknya yang tengah memasak. Semuanya terekam dalam ingatanku. Aku semakin mengaguminya dan aku sangat beruntung memilikinya._

 _'Sanae, terimakasih!'_

 _Disaat aku terpuruk karna sepak bola. Lagi-lagi dia yang selalu datang menolongku. Seolah memberikan ku cahaya di malam yang gelap. Sama seperti saat msih di SMP, dia selalu ada saat aku terkena cidera. Memberiku semangat dan dukungan yang luar biasa banyak.  
_

 _Ah aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan pandangan ku darinya. Sanae yang saat masih kecil begitu tomboy. Kini berubah menjadi begitu freminim. Hah, sulit ku duga. Tapi hey dia ini tunangan ku._

 _Ah, rasanya pikiran ku tentang tergeser ke tim B tak ada lagi dalam kepalaku. Kini pikiran ku penuh dangan nama gadis ini. Aku benar-banar terhibur dengan adanya dia di sampinku._

 _Ya, ini memang gila. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Tsubasa Ozora yang kepalanya hanya ada sepak bola. Ehem, itu kata teman-taman ku. Bisa berpaling pada gadis yang bernama Sanae Nakazawa. Tapi, itu begitulah hati manusia. Selalu berubah-ubah._

 _"Aduh!"_

 _Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya yang mulai kerepotan. Tak mau di bilang egois aku pun beranjak dan menghampirinya._

 _"Butuh bantuan nona Koki?" tawarku._

 _Sanae menoleh. Tersenyum begitu manis padaku, "Hmp, tentu. Jika kau tak keberatan!"_

 _Ah, jantungku berdebar kencang melihat senyumnya. Memalukan, bagai mana mungkin seorang Tsubasa Ozora luluh hanya karna senyuman seorang gadis._

 _Ah tapi biarlah. Lagi pula ini tak buruk. Karna Sanae lah aku jadi bisa sedikit melupakan masalahku._

 _Arigatou Sanae._

.

.

.

Tak lama keduanya pun larut dalam keasikan memasak bersama. Tsubasa yang tak bisa diandalkan untuk memasak hanya bisa membuat kacau semuanya.

Tapi Sanae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan tawa. Lucu juga melihat tunanganya tercinta yang biasa beradu dengan bola kini malah beradu dengan sayur-sayuan dan bahan-bahan makanan lainya, pikirnya

"Begini?" tanya Tsubasa sambil mengaduk tepung yang entah mau di buat apa.

"Ia. Tapi pelan-palan saja meng-" belum selesai Sanae memperingatkan tiba-tiba-

"Iyaik!"

Beberada adonan muncrat ke wajah Tsubasa karna pemuda itu terlalu kencang mengaduknya.

"Ha ha ha!" Sanae yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Jangan menertawaiku. Harusnya kau bantu aku kan." hardik Tsubasa yang jengkel karna lagi-lagi di tertawakan sang tunangan tercinta.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Sini ku bersihkan."

Sanae mengambil beberapa tisu untuk membersihkan wajah Tsubasa. nSanae pun membersihkan wajah Tsubasa perlahan. Degan jarak kedua wajah mereka yang cukup dekat.

Tsubasa diam-diam menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sanae yang sedikit merona. Lalu saat tangan Sanae akan menjauh dari wajahnya, ia malah menggenggamnya erat. Dan semakin dalam menatap wajah Sanae.

"Tsu-Tsubasa!"

Mau tak mau Sanae pun balas menatap mata hitam pekat Tsubasa. Pipinya semakin bersemu merah tatkala wajah Tsubasa semakin mendekat.

Hembusan nafas dapat saling mereka rasakan. Kristal hitam dan putih dengan perlahan mulai menutup. Begitu pundengan jarak yang mulai terkikis dan berakhir dalam sebuah...

TING ! TONG !

...berakhir dalam sebuah jarak yang kembali memisah. Ah dasar bel sialan.

Keduanya saling membelakangi. Kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Wajah Tsubasa yang jarang terlihat semburat merah kini memerah. Tanganya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'Huh, sial. Memalukan. Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsubasa!' gerutunya kesal. Namun bergegas pergi ke arah pintu depan. Mungkin dalam hati kecilnya Tsubasa tengah mengutuk sang pemencet bel yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Sanae.

Sedangkan Sanae. Wajahnya bak tomat yang baru saja di masak olehnya. Menunduk malu dengan tangan yang memegang pipinya.

'Tadi itu apa yang, Tsubasa lakukan? Apa dia berniat menciumku ? Eh, mencium...'

Sanae cepat-cepat menggeleng-gelengkankan kepalanya. Menepis pikiran aneh yang baru saja memenuhi otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama. Akhirnya mereka pun memulai makan malam berdua. Degan hidangan khas Jepang yang telah dibuah bersama.

Canda dan tawa mengiringi makan mala pasangan itu. Bercerita banyak hal yang masing-masing mereka lalui. Berbagi kerinduan yang menyiksa hati keduanya.

Sanae tersipu saat Tsubasa memuji masakanya dengan wajah bahagia.

'Yah, inilah, Tsubasa yang ku kenal. Selalu bersemangat, tak goyah dengan hal apa pun. Tsubasa, untuk mu apa pun akan ku lakukan. Demi kau yang telah menyanjung ku.'

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa yang heran melihat Sanae tiba-tiba diam.

"Um, tidak!" Sanae tersenyum. Lalu mengambil udang dengan sumpit dan menyodorkanya di depan mulut Tsubasa.

"Eh?" Tsubasa cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sanae yang tiba-tiba. Dan itu lagi-lagi membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Ayo buka mulutmu!"

Degan ragu Tsubasa pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan udang yang di suapi Sanae.

"Aah.. ini udang yang tadi aku buat tepungnya kan? rasanya enak. ternyata aku pintar memasak juga. haha"

Mendengar hal itu Sanae sedikit sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya tunangannya ini gede rasa seperti itu. Tapi melihat tsubasa yang sudah kembali semangat dia pun ikut senang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah malam di Barcelona indah ya?" kata Sanae pada Tsubasa Setelah makan malam mereka kini duduk di balkon apartemen milik Tsubasa.

"Iya, apa lagi ada kau di sini."

"Eh?" sanae terkejut dan reflek memandang Tsubasa. Tsubasa hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi tunangannya. Sanae tertunduk malu. Mungkin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Hening mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Sanae sendiri mendadak menjadi canggung dengan Tsubasa. "Sanae.." panggil Tsubasa memecahkan keheningan. Dan seketika itu juga Tsubasa merebahkan kepalanya dalam pangkuan Sanae.

Sanae tentu saja terkejut dengan tindakan Tsubasa

"Rasanya aku lelah sekali!"

Eh?

Sanae menatap Tsubasa yang tidur dalam pangkuanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Saat jatuh ke tim B rasanya sepak bolaku hancur. Aku seperti burung yang jatuh karna sayapnya patah." Ia melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Separti tak ada lagi harapan untuk ku. Rasanya aku ingin lari dari semua itu. Lari dari semua masalah ku. Maaf aku telah mengecewakan kalian yang selama ini telah mendukungku."

Tsubasa membuka matanya. Menatap lurus mata Sanae. Ekpresinya terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Terutama padamu. Maaf aku telah mengecewakan mu, Sanae!" Tsubasa mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara yang terdengar lirih.

Sanae menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh dan senyum yang menenangkan.

"Umm~" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Tsubasa." di belainya rambut hitam pekat Tsubasa degan lembut.

"Bagiku, walaupun Tsubasa berada di tim B, selama Tsubasa masih bermain bola dengan semangat seperti biasanya aku akan tetap mendukung mu. Karna dimanapun sepak bola tetaplah sepak bola."

Tsubasa hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa pun yang Tsubasa lakukan, aku akan tetap mendukungnya."

"Bagaimana jika selamanya aku tetap terus berada di tim B dan..."

"Aku percaya!"

"Eh?"

"Aku percaya Tsubasa pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Karna kau, adalah Tsubasa Ozora yang tak akan mungkin menyerah dengan mimpi mu hanya karna jatuh ke tim B. Aku percaya padamu, karna Tsubasa tetaplah Tsubasa. Berjuanglah aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Tsubasa!"

"Sanae!"

Tsubasa menatap Sanae takjub. Ah ia tak salah mengatakan kalau dirinya beruntung memiliki Sanae. Lihat saja di saat ia hampir menyerah dengan semuanya lagi-lagi gadis itu berhasil membuatnya semangat lagi.

"Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou, anata!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makasih buat Chappy Ruki Oguri yang udah nyumbang ide waktu di FB buat fict ini (walaupun aku ragu dia masih inget or gak) tapi SANKYUUUUUUUUUUU KAKAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK

Ini fict yang paling ngselin. fict yang gak pernah mau di edit. masa udah di edit balik lagi blik lagi ngeseliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
